boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Kessler
Edward "Eddie" Kessler (played by Anthony Laciura), is Nucky Thompson's assistant. German is his native tongue, and he therefore has a very thick accent when speaking English. The character is based on the historical person Louie Kessel who was an assistant, bodyguard and driver to the real Nucky (Enoch L. Johnson). Biography Background Kessler is the somewhat hapless assistant of current city treasurer Nucky Thompson. As a German immigrant, he performs his duties as required, but routinely misunderstands or is misunderstood by his boss, as well as others. There is often an unintended comical after-effect of his best-of-intentions. Eddie is always on call and ready to provide Nucky with anything he may want or need, be it as common as a chauffeur, or something much more sinister. Interestingly, it is revealed that he carries a pistol, and is also a decent shot with it. Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Nucky sleeps and works in a suite at the Ritz Carlton hotel on the boardwalk. Nucky spends the evening before prohibition comes into effect partying to celebrate the fortune he plans to make through bootlegging. As is typical for Nucky, he sleeps in late the next day. Eddie is left to field Nucky's visitors including Margaret Schroeder and Chalky White. Eddie enters Nucky's bedroom and finds him asleep with his girlfriend Lucy Danziger. Eddie wakes Nucky and tells him that Margaret wants to see him. After their meeting Nucky tells Eddie that he cannot make any more appointments. Nucky spends the rest of the day travelling on business with his driver Jimmy Darmody. Nucky arranges to supply New York gangster Arnold Rothstein with alcohol and sells him a shipment of 100 cases. The next day Jimmy calls in sick. Eddie interrupts Lucy and Nucky having sex because Nucky has a phone call. Lucy is livid and storms into the bathroom. Casino manager Lolly Steinman is on the phone for Nucky. Steinman tells Nucky that Arnold Rothstein has been playing non-stop and has won over 90000 dollars. Nucky asks Eddie to instruct Jimmy to bring the car around. Eddie tells him that Jimmy has called in sick. Nucky tries to get into the bathroom to get dressed but Lucy has locked the door. Nucky has Eddie try to break the door down. Eddie drives a fully dressed Nucky to the Oceanfront Men's Association that acts as a front for the casino. Eddie waits outside while Nucky attempts to smooth over the situation and stop Rothstein from gambling. Later, Nucky makes up with Lucy and takes her out for the evening. Eddie is called back into work when a scandal begins to unfold. Jimmy has hijacked the trucks carrying liquor for Rothstein and killed Rothstein's men. Eddie fields phone calls from both the media and Rothstein while Nucky investigates. Nucky ultimately takes a cut of Jimmy's profits from the hijacking and frames someone else for the crimes. The Ivory Tower Eddie gets into trouble when he allows Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden into the suite to question Nucky about the Hammonton hijacking. Nucky is later stopped by cutlery salesman George Baxter as they leave the hotel and Nucky needs Eddie to remind him of Baxter's name. Later, Nucky sacks Jimmy Darmody as his driver because of his involvement in the hijacking. Nucky works late into the night. Eddie takes another phone call from Arnold Rothstein which Nucky accepts - Rothstein is holding Nucky responsible for the hijacking. Nucky tells Eddie to wear a black suit as he will be driving later. Eddie asks about a chauffeurs cap and insists that he needs one. At midnight Eddie dresses Nucky in a tuxedo. Eddie has found a chauffeurs cap and is now wearing it. Margaret Schroeder arrives for another visit and Nucky instructs Eddie to wait in the car with Lucy Danziger. Once Nucky has spoken to Margaret Eddie drives him to the casino. Broadway Limited Eddie accompanies Nucky to a meeting with Chalky White. They negotiate a deal for Chalky to manage Nucky's bootlegging operation in Atlantic City. Nucky is confused when Chalky uses "motherfucker" in conversation and asks if Eddie knows what it means; Eddie guesses it is a “schwarze” (German, meaning black) word. On the phone in his suite, Nucky agrees to make a donation of $1000 to the premature baby hospital on the boardwalk. Eddie goes to remove a tray from the bedroom and Nucky chastises Eddie for taking it before he said he was finished. Eddie announces that Jimmy has arrived for a meeting with Nucky. Jimmy has been identified as one of the perpetrators in the hijacking and Nucky instructs him to leave town. Anastasia At the Ritz Carlton Hotel Nucky Thompson is standing in front of the bath room mirror practicing a surprised response for the birthday party he is throwing himself. Eddie calls from the bedroom of Nucky’s suite. Nucky is startled and asks how long Eddie has been there. Eddie has brought the guest list for Nucky to review. Nucky maintains that he was practicing a speech for the restaurant workers association when Eddie came in. Lucy Danziger comes in and announces that she is going shopping. Nucky gives her a handful of cash and tells her to get something pretty. She graphically references their sex the night before and Nucky is embarrassed. Nucky reminds Eddie to invite Governor Edward Edwards, knowing that Edwards will not attend because of their mutual dislike. He marvels at the Governor’s election calling him a democrat no-hoper. Eddie mentions that he has booked suites for Senator Walter Edge and Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague. Nucky confirms that they are to be treated as visiting royalty, particularly the senator. Nucky asks for his shoes and the gestures to his outfit when Eddie asks which ones; this is all the clarification Eddie needs. Nucky says that Edge is the key to Atlantic County receiving the Road Appropriations money he is hoping for, knowing that there is $30,000,000 to be distributed across the state. Eddie is confused when Nucky says he expects “a piece of that pie”. Nucky explains that it is an expression and asks if they have pie in Germany. Eddie shrugs and says they have Strudel. Nucky instructs Eddie to make sure their guests all get laid. At Babette’s Supper Club Eddie runs through the evening’s entertainment and menu for Nucky. He trails off as Nucky notices a dirty glass. Nucky complains and claims that he deserves better given the stress he is under. He reminds Eddie that he supported him through Anti-German sentiment during World War I. A trio of staff members silently watch Nucky’s tantrum. Nucky overturns a table and walks out. Eddie urges the staff to do their best. The birthday party is largely a success. Nucky dances with Margaret Schroeder and enjoys a surprise entrance by Lucy; appearing from the top tier of an oversized cake. Late in the evening Nucky uses a private room for a discussion with Edge and Hague regarding Road Appropriations funding while Eddie watches the door. Edge finishes his drink and asks for a Pimms cup. Nucky seethes when the drink is unavailable. The next day Eddie brings the bill for the guest’s suites for Nucky to sign and passes on a thank you from Edge. Nucky complains about the senator’s largesse. Eddie mixes Alka Seltzer for Nucky. Nights in Ballygran In March 1920 Nucky organizes the annual St. Patrick's Day dinner of the Order of Ancient Celts. During this time Eddie arranges meetings with Nucky for Carl Heely and Margaret Schroeder. Nucky begins a sexual relationship with Margaret. Family Limitation Eddie takes a call from Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague while Nucky is meeting with Eli and George O'Neill. O'Neill has been robbed while making collections and Nucky suspects Lucky Luciano. Eddie knocks and enters; Nucky berates Eddie because he did not hear him knock and instructs him to knock more loudly. Eddie has a message from Hague who is annoyed at staying at the Shelburne Hotel to meet with Nucky regarding Road Appropriations funding. Nucky instructs Eddie to set up a dinner and dispatches Eli to bring Luciano in for questioning. Eddie drives Margaret and her children, Emily and Teddy, to the new home Nucky has arranged for them. He helps them out of Nucky’s Rolls Royce and carries their suitcases into the house. Inside the children explore and Margaret frets about breakages; Eddie reassures that if anything is broken it will soon be fixed. He tells her that the kitchen is stocked and that there are three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. She gazes around in wonder and calls the house beautiful. Eddie says that he needs to go and Margaret wonders how she will contact Nucky. Eddie points out the telephone and says that Nucky will call her. Margaret asks Eddie if Nucky is nice to him and Eddie says that he is. Luciano gives up very little under questioning by Eli and Nucky. Eddie knocks very loudly on the door, annoying Nucky again. He announces that Margaret is happy with her new accommodation. Nucky is pleased and dismisses Luciano. Luciano thanks Nucky for showing him how things are done in Atlantic City. Nucky arranges to spend the evening with Margaret. However, Eddie arranges for him to meet with Hague. Nucky asks Eddie to cancel his plans with Margaret, disappointing her. Nucky gets useful political intelligence from Hague; Senator Edge is a partner in a Jersey City paving firm and is unlikely to help Nucky with the road appropriations funding. Home Nucky's father falls over at his home and breaks his hip. Eli Thompson moves Ethan in with him and Nucky decides to give the house to Damien Fleming, who has a young family. As Nucky meets with Fleming Lucy Danziger arrives and forces past Eddie to interrupt the meeting. Nucky promises to talk with her another time and Eddie leads her away. Fleming agrees to renovate the house. Later, Eddie calls Nucky to say that Sweeney and his men have finished work on the house. Nucky asks Eddie to pick him up so that they can see it and to invite Fleming to join them. Nucky cannot erase the painful childhood memories he associates with the house and burns it down. He has Eddie drive him home. Hold Me in Paradise Eddie accompanies Nucky to the 1920 Republican National Convention in Chicago, Illinois. Eddie is upset that they have not received the Presidential Suite they requested at their hotel given that he sent a wire ahead. He complains to the manager and Nucky eventually bribes him to give them the suite. He assists Nucky as he travels back and forth to meetings with politicians including presidential nomination candidate Warren Harding, Senator Walter Edge and Harding's campaign manager Harry Daugherty. Eddie finds Edge in good spirits. He also accompanies Nucky to the Four Deuces brothel to meet with Johnny Torrio. Eddie enjoys the attention of one of the prostitutes in the bar but they have to leave before he can take her upstairs. Back in Atlantic City Eli Thompson is shot and injured during a robbery of Nucky's casino. Eddie gives Nucky the news during a dinner with Edge and he arranges to come home early. Before leaving he invites Jimmy Darmody to come back to work for him; believing that the shooting signifies that they are at war with New York. He also agrees to back Harding for the nomination and to keep Harding's mistress Nan Britton in Atlantic City until after the election. On the train back to Atlantic City Britton reads a poem that Harding has written for her while Eddie holds her daughter. Nucky comments that Harding has a way with words. The conductor opens the door to their room to announce that they are about to make a short stop. Britton goes to freshen up and Nucky asks for new from the convention. The conductor tells them that Harding received the nomination after ten ballots before moving on. Nucky observes that the imbecile that wrote the love poem will be the next president of the United States. Belle Femme Jimmy Darmody arrives back in Atlantic City. Nucky is annoyed that he did not get the telegram Jimmy sent and Eddie agrees to complain to Western Union. Nucky asks Eddie to get Jimmy a steak. Eddie accompanies Nucky and Margaret Schroeder to a dinner at Babette's Supper Club. At the bar Eddie flirts with Babette until he notices that Nucky is ready to leave. On the boardwalk a barker introduces a Zulu warrior to the crowd drawing gasps of shock from his audience. Nucky leads Margaret by the arm and Eddie trails behind them. As they promenade throngs of tourists watch entertainers. Margaret smiles at the sight and Nucky tells her that they need to go to the Ambassador Hotel to meet Jim Neary. Margaret wonders at the hour as Nucky is greeted by a passerby. Lucien D’Alessio spots them from a side street and calls out to Nucky, pointing at him and repeating his name. Lucien keeps Nucky’s attention by approaching with a hand outstretched. From the other side Sixtus D’Alessio emerges from the crowd with a gun in hand. He aims at Nucky but Eddie spots him before he fires, grabs his arm and causes his shot to go astray. He hits a woman stood near to Margaret in the chest. She collapses into Margaret’s arms and her blood leaks across Margaret’s dress. Nucky takes hold of them both. Lucien flees as Eddie struggles with Sixtus. Margaret is pulled to the floor by the injured woman and Nucky kneels beside her. Eddie gets hold of the gun and Sixtus runs down the boardwalk away from him. Eddie gives chase, ordering him to stop before firing at him. The bullet hits him in the back of his left thigh but he is able to limp around the corner. Eddie returns to Nucky’s side, concerned for Margaret when he sees the blood. She is visibly shaken and the wounded bystander has lost consciousness. The Emerald City Season 2 Gimcrack & Bunkum Nucky Thompson goes to his suite at the Ritz Carlton and apologizes for his lateness to his waiting guests. In Nucky's absence Eddie has been looking after Attorney General Harry Daugherty, Department of Jusice aide Jess Smith, Deputy US Attorney Charles Kenneth Thorogood AKA "Chip" and Nucky’s own attorney Isaac Ginsburg. Daugherty introduces Nucky to Thorogood. Ginsburg confirms that they have discussed their plans to take Nucky's election rigging charges federal and then have them dismissed. Later, Nucky tries to work while his allies party with prostitutes in the next room of his suite. Eddie dozes in an office chair opposite Nucky. Chip comes into the office to ask Eddie to fetch oysters, ice and champagne. Eddie complies and Nucky tells Chip to close the door. The Age of Reason Eddie takes a phonecall for Nucky from his bootlegging rival George Remus. Remus is calling to thank Nucky for an introduction but they nevertheless end up insulting one another. Later, Ginsburg and Thorogood visit Nucky in his suite to report that Thorogood's motion to take the election rigging charges against Nucky federal was successful. The mood is celebratory - they hope that the charges can be dropped by the Department of Justice if Thorogood throws the case. Eddie opens a bottle of champagne as Thorogood recounts his success in court for Nucky's benefit. Nucky calls Daugherty and is asked to take care of Thorogood. Hanging up, Nucky asks Thorogood to name his pleasure. Thorogood uses a nonsensical pie metaphor to request female company. Nucky refers Thorogood to Eddie and says they will get him a suite of his own. As they leave Eddie tells Thorogood that he understands that he wants “Schlampen” (German, equivalent to sluts). Thorogood puts his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie looks disdainfully at the offending limb. Thorogood's stay is cut short when Daugherty calls back and tells Nucky that he is going to have to replace Thorogood because of political pressure from Nucky's enemies. Furious, Nucky instructs Eddie to have Thorogood thrown out of the hotel. Thorogood is in his suite enjoying the attention of two women when Eddie is let in by the hotel manager. Eddie sends the women away and informs Thorogood that Nucky wants him to leave. Thorogood is confused, suspecting a joke, and says that he is not amused. The manager says Thorogood has five minutes to leave and throws his shoes onto the bed, complimenting the footwear as he does so but leaving no further doubt. Peg of Old Nucky Thompson meets with his attorney Isaac Ginsburg in his office at the Ritz Carlton. Eddie enters and announces visitors. Annoyed, Nucky tells Eddie he is in a meeting. Eddie nevertheless shows in Lucy Danziger and her baby. Lucy tells Nucky that Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden is the father. Nucky summons Van Alden and Eddie shows him in. Nucky attempts to blackmail Van Alden into spying on the new federal prosecutor for him. The following day Nucky calls Eddie at the Ritz Carlton looking for his driver Owen Sleater and finds that Owen has not been in touch there either. He asks Eddie to pick him up as he is already late. At Babette's Supper Club boxing trainer Jack "Doc" Kearns entertains heavyweight champion Jack Dempsey, Nucky and Mayor Edward Bader with a joke before Dempsey makes a promotional appearance. As Dempsey entertains the assembly Nucky notices a woman in the crowd. Nucky is distracted by the brunette until he notices Jimmy Darmody approaching with his palms up. Nucky glances at Eddie and then asks what Jimmy wants. Jimmy says he wants to tell Nucky something and says “it doesn’t make a difference if you’re right or wrong.” Jimmy leans forward and whispers “you just have to make a decision.” Jimmy walks away and Eddie follows. As they wind through the crowd a man emerges with a pistol in hand. Nucky raises his hand and the man fires at him, hitting him in his right palm. Nucky collapses and Lathrop shoots the would be assassin from the back of the room. As Jimmy exits he hears Bader say that Nucky is alive. Eddie rushes to Nucky's side and bandages his wound with napkins. Two Boats and a Lifeguard At the Ritz Carlton, Isaac Ginsburg reads aloud from a list of charges against Nucky. Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph and her Chief Investigator Clifford Lathrop sit opposite Nucky and Ginsburg while Eddie pours tea. The allegations include tax evasion, bid rigging, embezzlement of County funds, graft, gambling, prostitution and multiple Volstead Act violations. Nucky sarcastically wonders if they have omitted fair beating (using public transport without paying). Lathrop offers to amend the complaint and Randolph compares Nucky to an onion citing his multiple layers of criminality. Nucky jokes that he considers himself an artichoke and says that he wants to go on the record that the charges are baseless. Randolph reminds Nucky that the meeting is informal and Ginsburg wonders if they are pushing for a plea deal. Nucky says he would decline any such offer and maintains his innocence. Randolph suggests they discuss Nucky’s shooting and he acidly says that there are more pleasant topics. Lathrop wonders if Nucky is curious who was behind the attack. Nucky jokes that he wonders who the shooter was but that the list of those who could be behind it is too long to consider. Randolph asks if Nucky knows Torrio, Nucky denies a connection. Randolph insists that Nucky knows Torrio and Nucky wonders why she bothered asking. Lathrop reveals that the shooter was Vito Scalercio and that he lived in a building leased by Al Capone. Randolph warns that Nucky’s friends are behind the attempt on his life. Nucky asks why his friends are not the target of the investigation. Randolph states that she plans to pursue Eli and Nucky’s aldermen. Lathrop relays that they have already questioned some of the aldermen and Ginsburg interrupts to assert his right to review the transcripts of these sessions. Randolph agrees and teases that they make fascinating reading. Randolph moves the discussion on to Margaret, pausing for Nucky to clarify their relationship; he describes Margaret as his companion. She wonders how they first met and Nucky suspects that Randolph is again asking a question that she already has the answer to. She suggests that Nucky might have additional information and he wonders if she expects him to do her job for her. She offers that she has ways of showing her gratitude, packs away her papers and stands. Nucky rises to meet her and she surprises him by saying that it was Lathrop who saved his life. She pointedly observes that Nucky has yet to thank Lathrop and they leave. Eddie drives Nucky out to the Atlantic City Armoury to discuss his next move with Arnold Rothstein and Johnny Torrio. On his arrival a guardsman is checking crates from the Auto-Ordnance company full of Thompson machine guns. The guardsman tells Nucky that his guests are waiting inside and Nucky asks him for a favour. He bribes the guardsman to lie to the federal agents following him by telling them that he has left with Eddie. Nucky looks at the guns and jokingly wonders if they are expecting an attack. The guardsman explains that there are 3000 of the guns, all surplus from World War I. He jokes that Eddie’s Kaiser chickened out of the war earlier than expected. Nucky goes inside and Eddie goes back to the limousine to provide the decoy, calling the guardsman an asshole under his breath. Nucky looks out over the city from the window of his suite at the Ritz Carlton. Eddie enters and announces the arrival of Chalky White. Nucky takes off his sling and fixes his hair. During the meeting Nucky asks Chalky to arrange a city wide strike by African American workers. Eddie announces that the press are ready for Nucky’s announcement; Nucky is retiring as Atlantic County Treasurer and claims to be surrendering to his rivals. Battle of the Century Nucky goes to Belfast, Ireland to meet with the leaders of the Irish Republican Army and arranges to trade the Thompson machine guns from the Armory for Irish whiskey. He leaves Eddie behind in Atlantic City. Georgia Peaches Nucky imports the whiskey he purchased on steam ships via the Port of Hoboken. He has Owen Sleater oversee distribution of the whiskey when it arrives on July 23 1921. Sleater floods Atlantic City with cheap high quality Irish whiskey, supplying businesses including the Ritz Carlton Hotel and Babette's Supper Club. This prevents Jimmy Darmody from selling his lower quality diluted medicinal alcohol. Chalky White successfully drives African American workers across the city to strike by using Dunn Purnsley as an agitator. This also reflects badly on Jimmy who comes under pressure from business leaders to end the strike but is unable to do so. Nucky meets with his attorney Isaac Ginsburg in the lounge of his home to discuss his election rigging case. Behind Ginsburg Eddie and shoe shiner Harlan unload furniture from Nucky’s suite at the Ritz Carlton. Ginsburg is unenthusiastic about their prospects at trial and Nucky gets angry with him. Ginsburg complains about the prosecutor, Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph and blames her relentless nature for securing a court in Camden, New Jersey. Nucky latches onto Ginsburg’s claim that he has made calls and sarcastically says that his lawyer is worth every penny. Nucky wonders what Attorney General Harry Daugherty has to say and Ginsburg tells him that Daugherty believes that they are square after doing what he could. Eddie announces that Nucky’s desk is ready for use. Nucky complains to Ginsburg that the desk used to be in his suite at the Ritz when he ran the city. Eddie asks if there is anything else and Nucky dismisses him and then thanks Harlan. Nucky loudly jokes that Eddie should call the Massachusetts anarchists Sacco and Vanzetti to recommend Ginsburg drawing Eddie back to the lounge. Eddie enters and asks if Nucky wanted something. Nucky says to “get the fuck out.” Eddie leaves and Nucky clarifies that he meant Ginsburg and says that he is fired. Ginsburg sighs and exits. Nucky later hires Bill Fallon as his new attorney. To the Lost Eddie gets in trouble for not adequately refilling the bourbon decanter as Nucky meets with Bill Fallon; Nucky is still worried about his upcoming trial. Eddie answers a call from Chalky White and passes it on to Nucky. Chalky brokers a meeting between Nucky and Jimmy Darmody. Jimmy wants to reconcile with Nucky and offers help with his case. Nucky marries Margaret to ensure that she cannot be compelled to testify against him. Eddie accompanies Nucky to the trial, sitting in the front row of the public gallery behind Nucky with Edward Bader and Damien Fleming. The prosecutor Esther Randolph complains to the judge about the disintegration of her case with the marriage of Nucky and Margaret, the apparent suicide of Jim Neary and the recanting of testimony by other witnesses. Randolph accuses Nucky of witness tampering and Fallon objects. Fallon characterises her case as unravelling and she says that the court knows what is really going on. Fallon suggests that she wait until she can prove it and the judge again calls for order before asking both counsels to approach. After the sidebar the judge announces that the defence motion for mistrial is granted and the courtroom erupts in noise. Nucky stands and shakes Fallon’s hand. Eli’s lawyer Douglas Wallbridge proposes a motion for Eli to be released and the judge grants it. Eli sits unshaven next to Ray Halloran who is still recovering from the beating Eli arranged. Nucky stares across at his brother. Halloran’s lawyer dashes forward with an identical motion for his client. The judge reminds him that Halloran confessed to the murder of Hans Schroeder. The lawyer protests that they had a plea deal and the judge asks him to check the terms, which include a requirement for Nucky to stand trial before a jury on the charge. The judge remands Halloran to Leavenworth federal penitentiary and Halloran tries to protest, struggling to make himself heard through the wire work on his jaw. Eddie, Fleming and Bader surround Nucky as he exits the courtroom, shielding him from the throng of reporters. Nucky arranges to meet Jimmy at the Atlantic City War Memorial and kills him, unable to forgive his betrayal. Soon afterwards congress approves the road appropriations money that Nucky has been hoping for. Eddie drives Nucky out to a field where another cars is waiting for him. Mayor Bader jokes that they are in the middle of a highway. Ernie Moran pours champagne for them as Fleming pulls up behind him. Moran congratulates Nucky and they toast to their new riches. Fleming has another bottle of champagne and Bader commends his timing, saying that they were almost dry. Moran calls the tract the road to riches and Nucky says that he had considered calling it the Harding highway. Fleming says that it never hurts to remember your friends and opens his bottle. Nucky toasts the future with his partners. Relationships *Nucky Thompson: Employer *Owen Sleater: Colleague, Nucky's driver *Harlan: Colleague, Nucky's shoe shiner *Ritz Carlton Hotel Manager: Colleague *Jimmy Darmody: Former driver for Nucky (deceased) *Margaret Schroeder: Nucky's romantic partner *Lucy Danziger: Nucky's ex-girlfriend *Isaac Ginsburg: Nucky's attorney *Chalky White: African American community leader and bootlegger *Charles Kenneth Thorogood: Nucky's mole in the US Attorney's office *Harry Daugherty: Attorney General *Solomon Bishop: State Attorney Memorable Quotes *''"It must be a schwartze word."'' *Nucky: "You have pie in Germany, don't you?" **Eddie: "We have strudel." *''"Nucky? Yes, he is nice. Mr. Thompson is a very nice man."'' *''"You told me to knock in a manly fashion."'' *''"I know what you mean. You want schlumpen."'' *(to a Guardsman making an anti-German comment) "Asshole." Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Drivers Category:Domestic servants Category:Drivers Category:Domestic servants Category:German people Category:Season 3